Leah's Mate
by JaxShamille
Summary: Leah Clearwater is the only girl in her tribe with the ability to turn into a wolf and has been subtly ridiculed for it. Now some answers of the she-wolfs are being answered, such as, will she ever imprint? f/f Leah/OC. M for later chapters.


**Hey so i have had this on my desktop for a while now and thought maybe i should just post it. Currently in the middle of a different story so i don't know how often i will be able to update this one. If enough people are interested i will try to focus and update both stories regularly. **

**So read and review folks. **

* * *

It was a chill night in Port Angeles when Leah Clear water was walking down the street away from a small boutique she had been in right before it closed. Leah was walking with her head down and her hands shoved in the pockets of her short denim cut offs. The was a noise but Leah put it down to a stray cat in the wind.

Leah was only a few short meters from her car when she heard a sound again but this time the sound was a muffled scream. Her head shot up instantly and she turned towards the sound and took off running. When she came to a dark ally the native girl didn't hesitate until she was met with a stench that brought her up short.

With a sniff and a snarl Leah looked around the ally until she saw what she was looking for, but more than that she saw a sight that stopped the snarl and the wolf girls heart. Pinned against a wall with a vampire at her throat was a young woman. The woman looked like she was maybe 18 years old and she had long blonde hair and wore no make up.

To Leah the shifting in her body was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she now understood what Sam went through, and a curse because the girls head was beginning to droop as the vampire drained her life-force.

Snapping back to herself Leah didn't hesitate to change and leap at the vampire. Catching the creature unaware was a good thing because Leah soon found that the leech was far stronger than she was expecting, but not strong enough. Leah twisted when the blood-sucker tried to grab her and she was able to turn back enough to grab the arm and wrench it away from the body.

With a harsh snarl the vampire struck Leah and she felt something shift away from where it was meant to be. Yelping as she put weight on a paw that refused to hold her, Leah stumbled but regained footing enough to leap at the vampire. This time Leah landed against the leech and snapped her jaws around the creatures head.

With the momentum of Leah slamming into the creature the two fell to the ground and Leah was able to gain enough footing to twist the head off of the vampire with a loud crunching sound. Dropping the head the wolf turned towards the young woman and limped over to her. With a sniff Leah could tell the woman was close to bleeding to death and she couldn't stop the howl that tore from her.

Leah had assumed all was lost until a blood curdling scream ripped out of the weak woman and Leah looked down to see the woman convulse once before passing out. Startled Leah shifted back to her human self and knelt beside the woman and felt for a pulse. The thrumming in her throat was erratic and a little frightening.

Not knowing what else to do but feeling desperation set in, Leah scooped the younger woman up into her arms and ran to her car. The native placed the unconscious woman on the back seat and then jumped into the drivers seat and started the car.

The drive was longer than Leah remembered but finally she found herself turning into a somewhat hidden drive way out in the woods between La Push and Forks. She glanced back at the woman and noticed her twitch from time to time.

"I need help! And clothes please!" Leah shouted as the lights to the house came into view through the woods.

The moment Leah had stopped her car outside the Cullen's she was greeted by a perfectly dressed blonde vampire holding a mans shirt and shorts out to her. Leah took the clothes as she stepped out of the car but before she could speak Carlisle was at the back of her car looking in at the woman inside.

"She was attacked by a vampire. I cant let her die." Leah said as way of explanation.

It seemed that was all the doctor needed as he opened the car and gently lifted the woman out and was gone. Leah turned back to Rosalie and mumbled a thanks as she pulled the clothes on and then followed the blonde into the house. Rosalie took Leah up to the same room they had had Bella in when she was turned.

"She has lost a lot of blood but the conversion has taken her. I can't assure you she will survive this Leah." Carlisle said gently as he glanced up from the woman to the wolf girl.

"Can we stop the conversion?" Leah asked after a moment of letting the info set in.

"I am afraid not. Had she gotten here 20 minutes ago, perhaps, but the venom has already taken a firm hold." The doctor shook his head slowly.

"Why do you care, dog?" Rosalie spoke up from her place beside Leah.

"I... I imprinted." Leah said bluntly.

"Whoa Wolf girl imprinted... on a girl." Emmett seemed to materialize beside his mate.

* * *

Leah was sitting in the corner of the large cold room staring at the prone form of the girl she had rescued 3 days ago and beginning to wonder if the girl would ever wake up. With a heavy sigh she hung her head and soon her eyes were drooping and she fell asleep.

Jake and Sam had both come and visited the moment Leah let them know what was happening, they were both shocked to learn that Leah's imprint was a girl and hadn't returned or tried to contact her since they had left. It bothered Leah but not enough that it took time away from watching her mate closely.

Leah was in a deep sleep when she was suddenly snapped awake by the feeling of cold fingers against her face. Leah shot to her feet and lunged for the person in front of her taking them both down to the ground. It wasn't until that moment that the scent hit Leah and she looked down at the body beneath her to see the girl she had saved from being killed.

"Um... Hi?" The newborn said softly looking up at Leah with questioning eyes.

"Hi." Leah breathed as she found herself staring into the crimson depths of the girls eyes.

"Leah, perhaps you should let the little thing up." A new yet familiar voice spoke and the two laying on the floor looked back to the door to see Rosalie staring at them.

Leah nodded once before she swiftly got to her feet, pulling the smaller vampire up along with her. She cleared her throat and took a small step away from the newborn before speaking.

"I'm Leah, and that's Rosalie." Leah introduced herself and Rosalie who had walked further into the room.

"My names Jaxon. Jaxon Samuels. Will... will one of you tell me whats going on with me? Why am I here? And why do you smell so good?" Jaxon asked looking from Rosalie to Leah.

"Oh well that's easy. You are a vampire now, and that tall dark and... stinky is your soul mate." Emmett declared as he walked into the room and slung an arm over Rosalie's shoulder.

"Soul mate? Vampire?! She doesn't smell bad." Jaxon said sounding more and more confused as she spoke.

"Calm down little one, we will get this all sorted out." Leah said gently as she shot a glare at Emmett

"Emmett please go away, you are not helping anyone." Rosalie all but snarled at the man.

Emmett raised his hands in defeat but backed out of the room laughing. It was as he was leaving that Esme Cullen entered the room with a serene smile and walked over to the trio.

"Hello Jaxon. My names Esme. How are you feeling?" Esme asked gently and Leah was thankful she was there.

"I feel... hungry? My throat burns. Am I... am I really a vampire?" Jaxon asked looking like she might cry if she could.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am afraid so. Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Esme asked just as gently as the first time she had addressed the newborn.

"I... I remember being in the street, I was walking past a dark alley when someone grabbed me and pulled me in. I cried out, but who ever it was... he bit me?" Jaxon looked from Esme back to Leah.

"Yes. He was a... vampire. I couldn't get you here in time to stop you from being converted." Leah explained softly.

"So... you really did turn into a huge, beautiful wolf then?" Jaxon asked with raised eyebrows as if she was daring Leah to call her crazy.

"Oh, yes. I did." Leah blushed a little at being told she was a beautiful wolf.

"And this soul mate thing?" Jaxon prodded.

"My kind, um, we imprint on someone. Wolves mate for life. I am... I am anything you need me to be. Friend, sister... er, lover." Leah was now bright red and refused to look anywhere but at Jaxon.

"Oh... Well fantastic. One last question... do I have to kill people?" Jaxon struggled to pry her gaze from Leah to look at Esme and Rosalie.

"No. Certainly not. My family, the Cullen's, we only feed from animals... we morbidly call ourselves vegetarians." Rosalie explained somewhat nervously.

"That is such a huge relief. Can I go find something to eat then? My throat burns." Jaxon said moving her hand to rub at her neck.

"Of course. Rose why don't you take her out to hunt?" Esme said and Leah opened her mouth to protest only to close it again when Esme gave her a look.

"Sure. Follow me." Rosalie had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when she was gone.

Jaxon hesitated just long enough to smile at Leah and kiss her on the cheek before she herself was gone after the blonde. Leah stood rooted to the spot and her face feeling rather warm as the small cold kiss seemed to linger on her face well after the little newborn was gone.


End file.
